GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Welcome to the GTA Myth Wiki's Request for Promotions page. Positions 'Rollback' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat and Discussion Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful. Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with no blocks within the past month on your record. *Have a minimum of 500 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. 'Administrator' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilities, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must already have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 1000 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is preferred. How to Apply To Request for Promotion, simply edit this page and place your request under the Active Requests Heading. Take a look at some of the previous Requests under the Archive Heading to get an idea on how to format and present your case. All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote and there is a clear answer. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applies may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Staff Positions Available The GTA Myths Wiki has set limits to the number of users that may hold various staff positions on the wiki at one time. The current limits imposed are as follows: *Bureaucrats - N/A *Administrators - five (5) users at one time. *Patrollers - six (6) users at one time. Active Requests Demotion - NoirDetective Basically, Noir is gone. For almost two months he hasn't made a single edit, his last one being made on June 4th. At this point I feel that he has been inactive enough that he deserves to be demoted due to inactivity. So, just cast your votes. Slash Message Me, 07:44, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Votes *'Yes '- JakVenomHD (talk) 08:10, August 2, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 13:05, August 2, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - Gunshow (T, ) 09:54, August 2, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' --AwesomeBoy (contact) 12:23, August 2, 2017 (UTC) *Yes - Mantiix (talk) 12:32, August 2, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes - 'IntenCity999 (talk) 10:39, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Comments *Almost 2 months isn't 2 months. There are two days left until we can do something about that. You can't predict the future, Noir may be back tonorrow, but he may not, I am also not a robot to predict the future. Let's just wait until 4th August. Indep (Wanna map?| ) 09:43, August 2, 2017 (UTC) **Yup, Gun is right. I voted after waking up so... - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 13:05, August 2, 2017 (UTC) *Indep, you need to take more research instead of taking Slash's (admittedly lazily written) request at face value. If you look at you will see that inactivity isn't a problem now, it has been a habitual, prolonged problem for Noir's entire Wikia career. Noir's last time active on the wiki was in September 2016, almost one year ago. In fact, Noir is the posterchild of the term "Oddjob-ing." Looking at his activity, you will notice a clear trend in Noir's edits. He will disappear for 2 to 4 months, make a few minor edits at the end of the month, and repeat. This is a clear abuse of a loophole in the Wiki's Policy, effectively allowing him to not be considered inactive and to hold on to his Staff position with the minimum amount of effort. With that reason in mind, is why I think Noir should finally be demoted. - Gunshow (T, ) Inactive Requests Request closed as Suuccessful.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:34, July 21, 2017 (UTC) MH 007 - Patroller Hello everyone, I want to become a patroller on this wiki to keep the wiki free of vandalism. It's been a long time since my resignation, for those who don't know about me, I am MythHunter 007, a former admin of this wiki. So yeah, keeping this short, please vote honestly. Votes *Yes - Slash (talk) 13:35, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *'No' - Andrey 14:17, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *'No - AwesomeBoy (contact) 17:22, July 15, 2017 (UTC)' *'Not Yet' - Gunshow (T, ) 18:06, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - JakVenomHD (talk) 18:34, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 21:49, July 17, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes'--Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:29, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Comments *You have been a staff member before, and I think last time you did a good job, so I think this time won't be any different. *You are a valuable staff member, but you didn't make any edits since you resignation, make big edits on pages, and then I might change my decision. - Andrey 14:17, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *I decided to check out your contribs page and it showed that you have made less than 50 edits since the start of 2017, and only 5 of them were mainspace edits. Even though you do have lots of experience, you need to first prove that you can be active enough to maintain a staff position. -Gunshow (T, ) *I think as long as you keep active and start regularly editing like they are saying and help out in situations on the chat then there's nothing else really worth a no vote for me, you also know what to do if you've been an Administrator here before so, good luck! - JakVenomHD (talk) 18:34, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *Based off your past experience as admin, I see no reason to say 'no' on this request. Boomer8 (Contact) 21:49, July 17, 2017 (UTC) *Same as Boomer.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:29, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Request closed as Suuccessful.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:29, July 19, 2017 (UTC) One True Slash - Administrator So everyone here knows me, so I really don't need to introduce myself. So basically I will keep this short, because I am sure everyone here has better things to do than to read through my RfP speech. I am active here, and edit almost everyday (everyday recently) since last year. I have recently gained enough edits required for a promotion to an Administrator (I currently have 1,191 edits). So there is nothing else I have to say, or at least I do not remember it right now. That being said, vote away. Votes *Yes - Feniksxx (i am using simple editor so can't signature, deja vu) *Yes - Andrey 12:57, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *Yes - --[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 13:19, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *Yes - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 17:01, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *Yes ~ AwesomeBoy (contact) 17:22, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - Gunshow (T, ) 18:06, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes '- JakVenomHD (talk) 18:34, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *Yes - IntenCity999 *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 21:49, July 17, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes'--Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:29, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Comments *It'd be fun working beside you. AwesomeBoy (contact) 17:22, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *Sorry for the late vote had some things to do, highly qualified for the position and you know what to do in terms of the responsibilities. - JakVenomHD (talk) 18:34, July 15, 2017 (UTC) *Although its only been a short amount of time since you were recently promoted to patroller, I feel comfortable with you having access to admin rights; as you've been editing here for a long time and have proven yourself to be a valuable user. Boomer8 (Contact) 21:49, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Request closed as Unsuccessful by Boomer8 (Contact) 18:40, July 9, 2017 (UTC) AwesomeBoy - Bureaucrat Recently, some users have suggested me to apply for B'crat. I am sure they aren't any wrong as we need active B'crats here to handle things that Admins always can't. I don't feel like I have any obstacles in my way that say I can't be one so I decided, why not? I'm not gonna end up writing a wall like Vault did all those 3 times so I'll cut to the chase - if you think I'm eligible enough, vote yes and if no then vote no. As usual. I currently hold the longest record for being an admin here. My edits are over the required edits needed. Activity is good as I have never missed a whole month of activity here (meaning I always came at least once a month here if I didn't come for the rest of the month so that I don't end up being inactive for a whole month). Ali only, and ONLY implied I was the closest of becoming a B'crat than anyone here. Although honestly, I know Gunshow and I had our disagreements regarding my edit count nowadays, I do believe he would be a better B'crat here and wish he was but well, I guess some beliefs stay as beliefs rather than turning into reality. That's all I'll have to say. - AwesomeBoy Votes *'No'--Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:48, July 9, 2017 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (Contact) 18:40, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Comments * I think you are responsible enough for this position. You've been here from 2014, long enough to apply for a burgercat (my version of bureaucrat.). You have edits, be it in pages or forums, you improved the chat and the whole community. There isn't any reason I know why would they deny you. - Feniksxx (don't know how to signature) *You obviously deserve it a lot, Awesome. I cannot think of any valid reason for the Bureaucrats to vote no. --Slash (talk) 18:53, July 8, 2017 (UTC) *Yeah, I would be surprised if you wouldn't get the position. You are active and you have met all the requirements at least twice! Indep (Wanna map?| ) 19:10, July 8, 2017 (UTC) *Reading over your request leaves a sour taste in my mouth... First off, your tone throughout the request sounds very demanding and disrespectful and has a lot of undertones that act as if the Wikis' current Bureaucrats are inactive or foolish. Your statement that Gunshow would be a better Bureaucrat here (than the current ones) shows to me that this request is written by someone completely out of touch with the Wiki's history. As for your overall qualifications, this ill-written request does you no favors, however you have served as Admin without incident. There are no prerequisites that automatically make a user a Bureaucrat. As you reflected on in your request, Vaultboy applied many times before being promoted. That is not unusual and is expected. This is the second Bureaucrat request in less than a month and considering the Wiki's overall activity is slow with few users (according to everyone I talk to on here) it doesn't make sense to promote a third Bureaucrat when the current ones are regularly active to process any requests. The number one characteristic a user must have in order to be promoted to Bureaucrat is trustworthiness. Until that can be established the rest is just conversation. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:48, July 9, 2017 (UTC) NOTE: DO NOT DELETE REMOVE NOR CLOSE REQUEST. A BUREAUCRAT WILL DO SO WHEN THE VOTE IS FINALIZED.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:48, July 9, 2017 (UTC) *Sasquatch worded it perfectly. The request did seem demanding; as if you felt you were entitled to the position. And it confirmed to me that you're nowhere near ready for becoming a bureaucrat, when you referred that an ex vandal would be a better bureaucrat than the current ones. Boomer8 (Contact) 18:40, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Request closed as Successful by --Sasquatch101 (talk) 06:18, June 7, 2017 (UTC) One True Slash - Patroller Now, I am back. And I once again apply for Patroller. Basically, there are shortage on patroller's. Infact, there is only a single patroller right now. Since the summer is right around the corner, I'll have more time to myth-hunt. Most people on here know me already, so there isn't anything new you'll learn about me. That being said, vote away, Votes *Yes Indep (Wanna map?| ) 19:51, May 31, 2017 (UTC) *Yes - Mantiix (talk) 17:41, June 3, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 23:56, June 3, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - Gunshow (T, ) 16:39, June 4, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes'--Sasquatch101 (talk) 00:06, June 5, 2017 (UTC) *Yes - IntenCity999 (talk) 08:19, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Comments *You deserve it mate. After all the shit we both have been through, I can say that you survived it and can handle such position. Indep (Wanna map?| ) 19:51, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Request closed as Unsuccessful Reason given: Candidate withdrew his request voluntarily. - Gunshow (T, ) 'Mantiix - Bureaucrat' Hello, community of GTA Myths Wiki. I was thinking a lot and actually decided to apply for bureaucrat position. I'm not a new person here, the main reason me wanting to become one of the heads of this wiki is just that bureaucrats are barely even semi-active. I respect both Sasquatch and Boomer, as they are the oldest and are a really huge part of this wiki. I don't like fighting, people breaking policies, people posting non-sense. I agree I sometimes just block people without warning them, but usually my block is a warning itself. I mean, the blocked users see that I don't joke around and so stop it. I just want that this wiki could be in a peace, I try my best with admin position. I think being a bureaucrat will make it more easy. I'm easily over 20 months ACTIVE here, and nearly an year an admin. I meet all the requirements to become a bureaucrat. I will always be active here, I wouldn't leave this wiki behind my back. I take this wiki really seriously. If I actually get the chance to become a bureaucrat, I promise to do my best to protect this wiki. Voting only for bureaucrats. Admins/Patrollers/Normal users only comment. Thank you. Mantiix (talk) 18:32, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Votes *'No' - Boomer8 (Contact) 23:52, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Comments *Never thought any will be brave enough to post a request. Well, it seems that I was wrong. If there is someone to be a bureaucrat, it is you. Indep (Wanna map?| ) 18:38, June 1, 2017 (UTC) *You definitely deserve it. You are active and responsible. You aren't afriad to block, and that's a good thing. Slash (talk) 17:55, June 3, 2017 (UTC) *I think that you're a very valuable editor on this wiki, but I don't think that you're ready for a promotion to Bureaucrat. A Bureaucrat has to follow the policy to a tee, and know it like the back of their hand, and as you've stated, you have blocked a few users without warning them first; and there is a policy prohibiting this. I also believe that you should work on your grammar a bit more, as this request for example had a few errors in it. Hone in and perfect your admin and grammar skills. Improve on these things and I'll reconsider. Boomer8 (Contact) 23:52, June 3, 2017 (UTC) *Mantiix is bureaucrat material, I mean just look at his recent admin activity: ** **I'm sorry, is calling you out actually harassment or "Intimidating behavior"? Feel free to block me for a month because of " ". --Gunshow (T, ) 16:39, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Request closed as Successful by Boomer8 (Contact) 01:35, March 20, 2017 (UTC) AndreyFD - Patroller Once again, I am applying for Patroller. There is a small amount of Patrollers currently so I am applying, I have been active for this month, and I now have alot of free time, so I am going to edit much more, I have also been placed at the 2nd place for top 5 contributors. I made two pages, and all edits I have made in the past time, have been on pages. I have been a Patroller once, and I have plenty experience in staff duties, and coding. Hope you vote YES. - --''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']]'' 17:48, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 17:56, March 18, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - Mantiix (talk) 17:57, March 18, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - Gunshow (T, ) 19:03, March 18, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes'--Sasquatch101 (talk) 09:49, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes'--[[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:32, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - StRyK3rZzZ 19:40, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - JakVenomHD (Contact) 19:24, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 01:21, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Comments *Your edits are very good, sometimes they replace my duty, so I need to credit you are pretty good at cleaning. Indep (Wanna map?| ) 17:56, March 18, 2017 (UTC) *You have decent editing skills, you edit a lot, you are definitely worth to be a patroller. - Mantiix (talk) 17:57, March 18, 2017 (UTC) *ABOUT TIME! I have been waiting for this moment even before I even became patroller. You haven't been as active lately (in terms of total edits) but with your current activity, and your previous account, you finally deserve the patroller spot. - Gunshow (T, ) *Great user who I've spoken with in the past. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 09:49, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *Awesome guy, helps massively with creating/editing pages, and is quite active. I'm sure he knows what he's doing, he definitely deserves the spot. - JakVenomHD (Contact) 19:26, March 19, 2017 (UTC) *I've been wondering when you'd apply. You're a valuable editor, and would be beneficial to the staff. Boomer8 (Contact) 01:21, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Request closed as Successful.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:19, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Gunshow20 - Patroller Hi all, yet again I am applying for the Patroller position. This wiki currently has no patrollers whatsoever, and I'd like the change that. It should be apparent that I am quite overqualified for this position. Out of all active users (excluding bots), I am the top 6th editor on this wiki. On the leaderboards, I am at 3rd place among wiki legends Tom and Ali. I've done plenty of events for this wiki, hosting various competitions and other popular goings-on. I have plenty of experience both in Wikia coding, and in staff duties, as my precious stints as a Bureaucrat, Patroller, and adminship on other Wikis shows vibrantly. I know a big concern will be my long inactivity that happened earlier this year - I have recovered in this incident by getting over 300 edits in under a month. Now that I have this handmedown computer, the chance of another event like that is more-or-less gone. With all the things I've done for both this Wiki and the GTA myth hunting scene in general, I hope you consider this request in a positive light. -'Gunshow' (T, ) 03:10, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:06, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *''Yes'' - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 13:11, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' --''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']]'' 11:11, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - Mantiix (talk) 13:02, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 09:16, December 30, 2016 (UTC) *Yes - The Godson wuz here (talk) 15:08, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Comments *You've been doing a lot of good work around here and are overqualified for Patroller. After considering your failed suicide attempt and the damage a "no" would mean for you... I will vote YES. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:06, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *I am not sure about this one tho, I think he wants to take the vacant spot for admin - Indep (Wanna map?| ) 13:11, December 27, 2016 (UTC) **Have rethought this one Indep (Wanna map?| ) 13:16, December 30, 2016 (UTC) *Finally, a good janitor, don't make 13 people protest.--''[[User:AndreyFD|'AndreyFD']][[user talk:AndreyFD|'Talk']]'' 11:11, December 27, 2016 (UTC) *You're very qualified for the position, so I see no reason why you shouldn't get promoted. Boomer8 (Contact) 09:16, December 30, 2016 (UTC) *I don't see any reason why to vote No, if you are going to get promoted anyways. GL. You are qualified even past the patroller position, but I doubt your past is. - Mantiix (talk) 11:47, December 30, 2016 (UTC) *Voted "Yes" on demotion request. Regretted ever since. The Godson wuz here (talk) 15:08, December 30, 2016 (UTC)